


Month After Month: February 2019

by very_important_army



Series: Zhangjun's Anniversary [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: An outtake from my fluffy anniversary fic.It's been too long since Yanjun and Zhangjing have seen each other, and ZhangjingneedsYanjun.





	Month After Month: February 2019

**February 28, 2019**

Yanjun quietly slips into the hotel room, not even bothering to flick on the lights. He makes a beeline straight for the bed, where he knows a certain someone is waiting for him.

Zhangjing stirs as Yanjun’s footsteps get closer, more hurried. “Hey,” he breathes, smiling sweetly at Yanjun.

Yanjun throws himself onto his boyfriend, eagerly searching for his lips. Zhangjing giggles into the kiss before wrapping his arms around his neck, legs coming apart to let Yanjun slot himself between them.

“I missed you,” Yanjun whispers desperately against Zhangjing’s skin, mouthing greedily along his neck.

“Me too,” Zhangjing murmurs back. “Can you take me to get some tteokbokki tomorrow?”

Yanjun pulls back, incredulous and offended. Zhangjing bursts into loud, gasping laughter at the look on Yanjun’s face, and kisses the younger man sweetly. “I’m just kidding,” he placates, hugging Yanjun tighter.

“I’m just here trying to love you, and all you care about is food,” Yanjun grumbles, but he can’t keep the scowl on his face when Zhangjing pecks him chastely on the nose. “Okay, I forgive you,” Yanjun concedes easily.

Zhangjing beams at him, tugging at the hem of Yanjun’s shirt. The younger man wastes no time in throwing off his shirt, pants and boxers following shortly after. Yanjun then turns his attention to Zhangjing, tenderly running his hands underneath his shirt, and swallows Zhangjing’s gasp with a kiss. Yanjun tugs the t-shirt over Zhangjing’s head as if he’s delicately unwrapping a present. He begins to drop kisses onto Zhangjing’s chest and torso, leaving no inch of Zhangjing’s bare skin untouched.

Zhangjing hooks his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and attempts to wriggle the cotton fabric down his hips, but then Yanjun kisses him, heavy and desperate — effectively distracting him from doing _anything_. Yanjun chuckles against his lips, yanking the pants down for him. Zhangjing obediently lifts his ankles, letting Yanjun pull it over his ankles.

Yanjun groans when he feels the wetness between Zhangjing’s thighs. “You prepared yourself for me?”

Zhangjing smiles coyly. “Mhm,” he hums against Yanjun’s lips, “Decided to save us some time.”

Zhangjing spreads his legs to show Yanjun his handiwork, and the blood rushes to Yanjun’s cock when the older boy lets a hand drift southward to toy with his puckered hole. “Hurry up, Yanjun,” he demands impatiently. “I’ve needed your cock in me for _months.”_

Yanjun kisses him fiercely, lining himself up with Zhangjing’s ass. He carefully starts to sink the tip in, but with one firm tug on his hips, Zhangjing yanks Yanjun closer to his own body. Yanjun gasps as he falls forward, just barely catching himself before he falls on Zhangjing’s face, and his hips are flush against Zhangjing’s. Zhangjing moans loudly as Yanjun bottoms out, back arching to press himself against Yanjun.

“Do you want me to fuck you that much, Zhangjing?” Yanjun asks, amused.

Zhangjing glares at him — an impressive feat, considering Yanjun is slowly rolling his hips against Zhangjing’s, rubbing up against his prostate with every movement. “Wasn’t that obvious, Lin Yanjun?” And Yanjun notes with satisfaction that Zhangjing’s voice is breathy and and unfocused, and betrays his pleasure. Yanjun thrusts a little harder, and delights in the way Zhangjing’s eyes roll back in his head.

Yanjun’s name spills out of Zhangjjng’s mouth along with a torrent of profanities and whimpers of pleasure as Yanjun pounds rhythmically against his sweet spot. Yanjun watches, awed, as Zhangjing begins to unravel and fall apart under his hands, clenching uncontrollably around his cock. Yanjun slides his hands along Zhangjing’s trembling legs, stroking the soft skin of his thighs.

“I’m so, so full, Yanjun,” Zhangjing all but sobs. “Please, fill me up, I need you, Yanjun.” Zhangjing pries his eyes open to stare imploringly at Yanjun, his doe eyes wide and glassy from pleasure.Yanjun can’t help himself, and leans down to kiss him. Zhangjing messily reciprocates, panting into the kiss.

“Oh, Yanjun!” Zhangjing cries out when Yanjun releases inside him, filling him with short, stuttered bursts of warmth. Zhangjing shudders harshly, entire body shaking in Yanjun’s arms, as he follows suit, and decorates his stomach with white.

Yanjun collapses onto the bed, arms giving way beneath him. He curls himself around Zhangjing’s back, and Zhangjing cranes his neck to kiss Yanjun briefly on the lips.

“Happy ten month anniversary, baby.”

 


End file.
